


Heard This All Before

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: America's Suitehearts (Music Video), Bad Summery, Fantasy, First Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Visions, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the music video 'America's Suitehearts' consists on some characters from previous songs. </p>
<p>These characters somehow become real in their own world in Marie Trohman's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. It may be bad Idk. 
> 
> For those who didn't know: Marie is Joe' actual wife, not a made yo character or OC
> 
> Keep in mind English is not my native language. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Marie Trohman was currently cooking dinner for when her husband, Joseph Trohman (Joe), came home. After stirring the chili once more and turning off the stove, she slowly took a seat in the living room, grabbing the tv remote and switching channels.

Marie was conceived, which meant becoming tired most of the time. It was late and Joe was still out filming the video for Fall Out Boy's latest song, 'America's Suitehearts' from the album 'Folie A Deux'.

She was laying on her couch watching tv, like she usually does. For once, she actually wants to stay up waiting for when Joe came home rather than getting tucked in bed by him as always. It was hard, you know? The baby wants mommy to rest.

Her eyelids were forcing to close. She tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes. It would work for a while before battling sleep once again. She eventually gave up.

Before she closed her eyes once more, she stood up with a bit of effort and grabbed a sticky notes from a drawer. She reached for a nearby pen and made a quick note. 

'Dinner on the stove in case I fall asleep'

Joe would've probably gone without food or a proper dinner if he hadn't been advised.

Marie lied down once again and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.


	2. Headfirst Slide Into Coopertown On A Bad Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Sandman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated :)

She woke up with a coughing fit. After she regained control and took a few breaths, she makes grabby hands,in search of the cover. 

The floor around her was hard. Nowhere near a bed or even the couch. 

Had she fallen without realizing?

She immediately panicked and ran her hand down her swollen stomach. She hoped the baby was alright. 

She didn't feel any sort of pain, so she thinks that's a good sign. She still made sure she wasn't bleeding or done any harm to herself 

However, her surroundings were unfamiliar. She couldnt quite recognize exactly where she was. 

"Joe?" She called

No response.

She carefully stood up from her spot on the floor.

Everything was almost pitch black but her eyes got use to it. As much as they could, anyway.

She tried her best to search for an exit or at least try to remember the place she was in.

"Joseph? Anyone? Hello?"

The only response was a sharp gust of wind, which almost made her loose balance.

She then sensed a dark presence quickly flow past her. She turned around, darting her eyes everywhere.

The dark wasn't much help but she had to figure a way out of this place, wherever this was.

"There is no way out" a deep voice says out of nowhere.

Marie froze. She knew that voice. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her brain was having a hard time processing everything, even the control of her own body.

Marie found herself walking some way.

She didn't know where. Her legs were just...moving

'Head like a steel trap'

Suddenly, spotlights shone from certain corners.

She took in the sight. 

There wasn't much to see. Just black walls with the exception of a couple of chairs and....

There was the presence. The dark figure that she'd sensed.

Sitting with his legs across a small round coffee table, one on top of the other, was a man. 

He wore a black high collar cloak and a large, painted grin was plastered on his mouth. He wore high boots and black skinny jeans. His gloves were black, like his outfit and the place they were in. His hair was jet black and his skin was pale. His appearance resembled a vampire. That wasn't what he was, obviously.

'Mr Sandman showing his beam when he walks into the room the walls lean in to listen'

"Who are you?" Marie questioned, trying not to let her fear show.

One glance at the guy was enough to cause her nightmares...unless

The man hops off his chair and beams

"Why, I'm the great Sandman, of course!" He replies, slightly outstretching his arms

A silver jewel on his left hand gave off a gleam from one of the spotlights.

'Does your husband know the way the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?'

"Where is my husband?" Marie asks with a hint if bitterness.

"I know not who your husband is" is all he says.

Marie frowns.

"Why am I here? Is this one of your nightmares?"

He snickers.

"I don't sleep so no. I can't really have nightmares"

Marie knows he knew what she meant.

"Don't play stupid" she retorts.

He scowled.

"I would watch my words, young lady. You don't know what I'm capable of"

She wasn't going to give in so easily.

"This is all just a nightmare. A nightmare you cause. You can't possibly do anything other than corrupt my dreams"

He chuckled bitterly.

"I'm guessing you've never heard of the expression 'killing you in your sleep'. The quote does have two meanings, y'know?"

Marie sighed and figures arguing with such an evil and stubborn source would only worsen the situation.

Sandman still reminded her of something or someone.

"I just want to get out of here" she says, defeated.

He inspected her before rubbing his chin.

Sandman shrugs 

"You'll have to wake up for that"

Marie looked up and sighed. She knew. She didn't think it'd be the only way.

"Could you at least tell me if my husband's alright?" She asked

He grins.

"I don't know who he is"

Marie bit her tongue to avoid another insult and angering the man.

"How exactly do I wake up?" She questioned.

"Eventually you will in a while. Keep in mind everything is not over" he replies with a smirk before disappearing with a swish of his cloak. 

Everything goes black after that.


	3. Build My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Marie is pregnant during the 'Folie A Deux' era

"Wake up" someone called faintly.

She was still in the pitch black place. At least, that's how she felt. Trapped in this lifeless environment.

The 'wake up's were getting louder. The voice seemed panicked and worried, filled with angst. Her name sometimes followed.

She bolted awake, sitting straight up, her hand over her chest to steady her breathing.

She doesn't think it'd be too healthy for the baby. But again, thrashing around wasn't, either.

Right after to woke, strong arms encircled her small figure

"Nightmare?" Joe asked lowly.

Marie only nodded and let out a sob.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Everything was dark. You weren't there. Then this man-" was all she could manage.

That was enough for Joe.

It took a while for Marie to realize she was in bed.

"We should get some sleep" Joe whispered. 

She nodded in agreement.

Joe lied down and carefully pulled her down with him.

Both lying down, Joe wrapped his arm around her waist, allowing her to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The next morning was the usual routine: brush teeth, get ready for the day ahead, make breakfast and lunch for Joe, kiss Joe goodbye, and wait for him to come home late.

Today, though, there was going to be a short campfire at Pete and Patrick's house. Just FOB and close friends.

The dream she had last night kept bothering her, though. 

What wasn't over?

Not even the short trip to the grocery store could keep her mind off of it. 

It was ridiculous to let one nightmare mess with her head. After all, it was only a dream. Dreams aren't real. A dream with a message but it was no big deal. But then it was. Why would it be bothering her? What if it was-

"Miss, are you ready?"

Marie tries to put the thoughts to the back of her head and unloaded her grocery basket.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Are you ready, babe?" Joe calls from downstairs.

"Yea, one sec!" She calls back.

Marie grabs her purse from the bed and exits the room, shutting the door and slowly climbing down the stairs.

"Careful" Joe says when she came into view.

Marie only giggles and takes his hand. 

The couple walk out the door, locking it once they're out. They make their way to the car.

Joe opens the door on the passenger side for his wife.

"Your such a gentlemen" she says with a small laugh.

"I try" he replies, shutting the door and making his way to the driver side before getting in, starting up the car, and driving out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So how's the video coming out?" Marie asked.

Everyone was outside, enjoying the night and the warmth of the fire while sitting on the ground or chairs, making s'mores and drinking coffee or tea. They'd been out for quite a while.

Patrick was leaning against Pete. Joe and Marie were sharing the same position. Andy had his arm wrapped around his new girlfriend's, Maria, waist.

"Everything's working out, I guess. Cassadee Pope from Hey Monday is working with us" Patrick says with a shrug.

"Yea. Maria here is playing Tiffany" Andy says. (a/n I know there is no Tiffany in America' s Suitehearts or my character for that matter but it sort of has to do with the plot) 

"From the song 'Tiffany Blews" Patrick informs a bit groggily, closing his eyes and leaning closer to Pete, if that was even possible.

"It's such a coincidence you girls have similar names" Pete says, wrapping his arm tighter around his husband's waist.

It was true. Replace the 'e' in 'Marie' with an 'a' and you get the other gal's name.

"I heard you guys were getting various mentioned characters from other songs in this song?" Marie asks.

" 'Heard' as in Joe told you?" Pete asks with a laugh.

Marie smiles and shrugs innocently.

"You know me" Joe says with a smug look

"Andy's playing Donnie the Catcher, 'Trick here is playing Benzedrine, Joe's Horseshoe Carb, and I'm Sandman" Pete explains.

Thought began to floof her mind at the mention of Sandman. 

That's why he seemed so familiar. It was Pete dressed as Sandman.

She didn't even know what the videos was going to be about or who or what it would involve. Now here she was...figuring it out. 

A voice interrupted her thought.

"Marie, you ok?"

Marie blinked and nodded. She'd practically drawn everyone's attention, all concerned and worried gazes.

"Did you guys ask something?" She asks.

"Just wanted to know how the baby was doing" Maria replies with a smile.

"Oh...she's hanging in there" Marie responds.

Maria grins.

"It's a baby girl, huh?" 

Marie nods.

"Well I think its getting kinda late and we should head home" Joe says, standing up.

He helps his wife up.

Pete immediately began to protest.

"But you guys are leaving so early!" He whined.

"Dude, its almost 11" Joe insists.

"So? You don't see any of us going to bed" Andy confirms, earning him a nudge from Maria.

"Yea well that's you guys. We're heading home" Joe says.

Might as well call it a night, they thought.

They killed the fire and brought all the supplies inside.

"Goodnight, guys" Patrick says tiredly with a small wave.

"G'night. And no nightmares, Mister Sandman" Marie says jokingly.

After wishing Andy and Maria a good night, the couple headed out.

Joe opened the door for Marie as he did when they were coming over.

Marie wasn't joking about the nightmares, though.


	4. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Dr. Benzedrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in apostrophes are lyrics from the song, which are not actually said.
> 
> The last part of the songs is said through the phone.

She should've expected another strange dream. It wasn't over, right? Whatever it may be, it wasn't over.

She did, however, realize soft material underneath her hands. A bed.

She than began to wonder if it was actually another nightmare or dream. She probably just woke up for no reason.

She sat up and leaned against the headboard.

It was softer than usual and sort of leaned back.

She ignores it and closes her eyes, hoping to fall back asleep.

That was, before the lights came on.

Her eyes snapped opened and darted across the room.

Was she in a HOSPITAL ROOM?

Marie scurried off the bed and took notice of her hospital grown. It was a light blue,like any ordinary. 

Something inside her gut told her to get back to bed. If any doctor or nurse came in, they'd put her back in bed anyways.

Realization dawned upon her. Her hand flew to her stomach.

She still had the baby bump

Was she in labor?

That couldn't be right, either. She hadn't felt any contractions or anything 

Why was she here then? What happened to her?

The lights flickered before everything went completely dark.

She.couldn't speak. The hospital seemed abandoned with no signs of life. She was afraid.

Suddenly, they flicked back on.

She was in a completely different place.

She was now lying down on a stainless steel table.

The place didn't look to similar but not too different. The room was still filled with cabinets and counters. Many different mixtures and potions filled the counter tops. Everything was practically gold except for the different colored liquids and chemicals.

Suddenly, someone barges in.

The man was short. The bright yellow suit he was wearing stood out in the room.

"Sorry about the lights. We just weren't in the right place"

That voice was familiar.....

"What does that have to do with the lights flickering off?" Marie asked, careful not to set him off by any reason.

By the sound of his voice, he seemed nice and easy-going.

The man took two testing tubes and.mixed them both before answering.

"It has a lot to do with the lights. Think of it as a transportation device"

She was confused, but let the subject drop.

The guy mixed a few more chemicals before turning around to face her.

Marie let out a gasp. He looked exactly like a certain friend.

"I should've introduced myself when I rushed in. My apologies. My name is-"

"Patrick?" Marie asked, cutting him off.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion before shaking his head slowly.

'Give me a pen, call me Mr. Benzedrine'

"Not exactly. My name is Doctor Benzedrine"

The name immediately clicks and she understands.

"Your name isn't Benzedrine, Patrick. Remember? Is this part of the act?"

The doctor only shakes his head, slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, Marie. You must be confusing me with someone else" 

"How do you know my name?" Marie asked suspiciously, thinking he'd been caught in his own lie.

The.doctor didn't seem too guilty or worried, though.

"We all know your name, Marie. In this magical place, I know everyone and their story" he says with a huge grin.

"If your the doctor, can you stop all these strange dreams?" Marie asks.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Sandman can. He can give and take away. Besides, is doubt he'll do it. This is our only way to communicate with you. Would you really call this all nightmares, though? Am I rambling? I am, aren't I? Why do I always do that?!"

He groans and facepalms.

'Have you ever wanted to disappear?'

"Are you ok, Pat-uh I mean, Dr. Benzedrine?" Marie asks sympathetically.

"Just keep smiling and be happy, Marie. I'm here to put a smile on your face. Give me a favor and don't be afraid of us"

All Marie could really do was nod.

"I'll try"

"Good. You have much more to figure out on your own. Everything is in your hands. We're here to help you as much as to give you trouble. There's so much more in store"

"What do you mean? Why do I even have these strange dreams?" Marie asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out" he replied.

Marie didn't answer. It'd be better if she didn't.

"Now who was the first to introduce you?" Benzedrine asked.

Marie gulped.

"Sandman"

He nods, as if he'd already known

"In Coopertown, correct?"

Marie shrugs.

"I guess. I'm really not sure. It was too dark to tell, anyway"

He nods once more before turning towards his experiments.

"You must've been in his lair"

Benzedrine took the potion he had mixed earlier and a clipboard. He wrote a few this down before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

The room went dark again, as if the doctor's presence was the only light she had.

She sat still.

Suddenly, strange sounds were heard from all around. Clattering.

The phone rung once, horribly loud before indicating there was a voice mail. The clattering, however, remained.

Marie couldn't help herself and stood up, nearing the telephone.

A raspy voice began to talk

"It's not me, its you  
Actually, its a taxidermy of you and me  
Untie the balloons from around my neck and ground me  
I'm just a racehorse on a track  
Send me back  
To the glue factory  
Always thought I'd float away  
And never come back  
But I've got enough miles on my car to drive the boys home on my own  
But you know me: I like being alone  
And keeping you all alone  
And the charts are boring  
And the kids are snoring  
And the eagles in a sling  
You say your not listening  
And I said I'm wishing...  
And I SAID, I SAID...."

Before the voice mail came to an end, a finger pressed the end button, startling Marie and making her jump. She turned around and there was the doctor, standing right in front of her with a frown on his face.

When did he come in? Why hadn't she noticed the lights on?

"No, you don't want to hear that, do you? Don't worry about it"

Before she knows it, he leaves the room again, leaving her in empty darkness.


	5. The Shipped Gold Standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Horseshoe Crab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Horseshoe Crab (Joe)/Marie Trohman
> 
> Overuse of the word 'horseshoe'

So after every vision or dream, its wake up time, right?

Not exactly.

Marie stirred awake and rubbed her eyes.

The sun gleamed through the curtains, making it kind of hard to see clearly.

But there was no curtains.

Or windows.

Nor was she in a building for that matter.

She got a pretty good view of where she was. 

It was practically a ghost town. It was like an abandoned wild west town and it didn't give off such a good vibe.

She slowly stood up and dusted herself off from all the sand from where she was lying down.

She took small steps, examining the dead town. It was quiet, obviously, but the sun still shone brightly. 

The whole thing was like a horror cowboy movie, no doubt about it.

Either way, she went straight for one of the abandoned buildings, questioning herself if she should go in or not.

She decided she had to and pushed the saloon doors, walking in. There had to be someone to give her whatever instructions or news.

It was dusty but what else would you expect? The place was abandoned for who knows how long. Possibly years. The floor creaked under her weight.

She analyzed the place, searching for anything unusual. Something out of the ordinary in a saloon bar, anyway.

There wasn't anything strange, though. Empty bottles of liquor and alcohol filled the counters and tables. The blood red walls were covered in various stains. Chairs and tables were toppled over everywhere. Maybe that was something but not too big of a deal to worry about. The wind must've made them fall or something. 

Marie made her way to examine the bottled closers. Who knows? Maybe Doctor Benzedrine left a potion or medication to help her solve these mystery adventures.

There really wasn't anything but empty bottles. No liquids. Just non filled bottles.

She sighed heavily and walked out through the other exit of the small booth.

Continuing her small tour through the bar, she made a turn to what must've been the bathrooms. Between the male and female doors on each wall, a large full body mirror sat. It was then when she noticed her outfit.

It wasn't her regular cloths. Wasn't even a 21st century outfit.

She wore a red authentic western town dress, complete with red classic heels. Her hair was decorated with a feathery pin, neatly in a bun. A little make up was present, too.

After gaping at her reflection for a moment, she knew she'd never get anywhere is she doesn't start moving.

I don't think I'll find anything useful, here, she though.

Making her way to the exit, she pushed the doors apart.

Well, she tried.

Great. I'm stuck in here, she thought and groaned.

Her eyes darted the room, in search of another way out.

Of course, luck wasn't on her side in these vivid dreams.

A small shiny object flew past her.

She made no movement. She knew it wouldn't be such a great idea. Maybe she was the target.

Her eyes flew to the U shaped object on the ground

Was that a horseshoe?

"Could you get that for me?" Someone asked behind her.

Marie obliged without turning around to get a glance of the stranger. She walked over to the small object a gently picked it up.

Hesitating, she turned around and was met with a man in a red. All red. Except for his tanned skin, green eyes, and long black wild fro. He had a small hat on his head. Also red.

She knew it must be someone she recognize. Her brain seems to slow down and cant quite remember anything. Why did it have to be mainly in serious (sometimes dangerous) times like these?

After thinking twice, she approached the man and clutched the horseshoe, though she knew it was no use to keep it and possibly anger the man for not handing him his belonging.

"Y'know I ain't doin' anythin' to ya, right?" He asks in a western accent.

Marie exhaled.

"I-I know" she lied.

"Can I have my horseshore back now?"

She nodded rapidly and placed it on his extent arm.

But after getting a closer look...well...she snapped to reality.

"Joe?" She asked, all hints to fear gone.

His bored expression turn into confusion.

"Who, lad?"

"Joe, don't you recognize me?" Marie asked.

"First of all, my name's not Joe. My name is Horseshoe Crab"

Marie blinked and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, who now?"

"Horseshoe Crab" he replies simply.

"Ok well, Sir Horseshoe Crab, do you know how I can possibly get out of here? You know, since the door is locked and all"

"Ah lad, you wouldn' wanna go out there. I's almos' midnight" he says.

"And? The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can get to the real you. Matter of fact, to the real everyone. Where Patrick isn't Dr. whatever his name is and wears a yellow, too bright outfit, Pete isn't some creep in black and gives good and bad dreams to everyone, and lastly, your just Joe, not a guy who claims to be some sort of sea species with a thick western accent"

Marie takes a deep breath. Explaining all the differences between her friends and husband sure takes up a lot of air.

Horseshoe's bored expression didn't change. He just shrugged and turned around, kicked the doors open, and walked out. He walked a few feet before turning around and motioning her to follow. 

"You comin', Marie?"

Said woman nods and runs after the Horseshoe Crab. She doesn't even question him knowing her name. Everyone in this skeptical world knew it so why would she?

"Where are we going?"

He turns to her.

"A safer place. We don't wanna see the ghost train, now do we?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was a dark but fairly safe allyway. According to Jo- Horseshoe Crab, the ghosts on the train would try to pry your soul and get you to join their tribe or whatever you'd call the group of lifeless souls.

Horseshoe was on the look out, peeking around the corner.

"Coast clear, mate"

Marie nodded. They slowly got up and walked. 

Her feet hurt. It was no fun running in heels. 

She reached down to unbuckle her shoe.

"Wha's wrong, lad?" Horseshoe Crab asked.

Marie's eyes met his.

Evertime she did, she couldn't bring herself to say 'Horseshoe Crab'. All she really thought was 'Joe Joe Joe'. Her brain practically screamed at her to say what she thought. It didn't exactly bother her as much with the doctor and Sandman.

She could tell him many things...like how he's her husband and how much she loves him, cares for him, and couldn't or even tried to change that just because of these stupid visions.

But they were just dreams, right?

'I wanna scream I Love You from the top of my lungs but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me'

So she just told him

"It's nothing. These heels are just killing me"

The man threw his head back and laughed.

"Well. I cer'ently hope not. That wouldn't be such a great experiences"

She gave him a small smile.

He seemed dazed by this but quickly broke the gaze.

Suddenly, nearby moaning was heard and they both stoped dead on their tracks.

Marie slowly averted her gaze to Horseshoe.

"Are those..."

"Darn Ghosts, lad. We needa get outta here fast"

Without a second thought, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a shadow that wasn't shone by the moonlight.

After checking if there wasn't a soul around, he led her into a nearby bank.

Horseshoe grabbed a chair, slammed it on the ground, grabbed the broken leg, and hooked it between the two wooden door pulls

He peeked through one of the cracks. He didn't dare look up through the gap at the top, considering they were ducking for the same reason: not to get caught. A single strand of hair could give away their location.

But as he looked out, Marie kept an eye inside.

Any sort of movement freaked her out. Of course, the chilly wind caused most motion but it sort of felt good feeling it herself, as if it was whispering comforting things in her ear.

'I gotta feel the wind chill again before I get old'

A chair moved slightly, as if some invisible force had bumped into it.

Or maybe it was an invisible force. More like transparent.

She slowly tugged on Horseshoe's sleeve, trying to get his attention. 

He just slapped her hand away, without looking back at her.

She wasn't aggravated, though. She was too busy trying to figure out where the ghost was. Curse their power to appear and disappear.

"Jo-um-Horseshoe Crab, I think I sense something" she whispered.

Horseshoe shook his head.

"No can do, mate. You gotta be completely positive i's a ghost or not".

Marie mentally groaned and facepalmed.

Yep. Totally Joe in disguise or something.

"Horseshoe, I think I might be sure its a ghost"

She hadn't noticed both of them had raised their voices.

She noticed when a chair flew their way.

Horseshoe kicked the door, took Marie's hand, and sprinted out.

What? Did he wear horseshoe's on his feet, too?

However, maybe one of the ghosts were too fast or were currently invisible because suddenly, something started pulling on her other arm.

Apparently, it was now tug of war between Horseshoe and an invisible soul.

Horseshoe reached for something in his pocket.

His horseshoe.

He threw it at the ghost and Marie lost balance...before Horseshoe caught her with both hands on her waist. 

'Like a storm, I'll turn my love"

It would've been completely romantic if it hadn't been for another pack of ghosts after them. So they ran again, holding hands like two young best friends...or lovers. Anyway works.

Eventually, the horseshoe somehow magically made its way back to Horseshoe Crab's back pocket.

"So you could've retreated that back instead of me handing it to you?" Marie says between pants.

He nodded, himself out of breath as well.

Somehow, the sun started to set and the sound of ghost suddenly stopped.

They both came to a stop and took deep breaths.

"Are we safe?" Marie asked.

Horseshoe just nodded.

"We gotta get you back to the hospital and get outta here"

'As soon as we hit the hospital I know were gonna leave this town'


	6. Time hasnt told anyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short and hopefully I can update this week

"So your telling me, you had dreams of our characters?" Joe asked that morning at breakfast. Every Sunday was breakfast with everyone, so yea, everybody was there.

"Yea. I know it sounds weird. I have a hard time believing it but I can't seem to convince myself" Marie replied.

"Who was the last person you dreamed of?" Patrick asked.

"Actually, somehow, last night was two" she replies.

"Then which two?" Joe asked.

It was funny how the two who had asked were the exact same two present in last night's dream.

"The doctor and Horseshoe Crab"

Joe and Patrick glanced at one another.

"Was it your first?" Pete asked.

Marie shook her head.

"Who was the first?"

Marie bit her lip.

"Sandman"

Pete froze, fork half way to his mouth.

"Was that your nightmare that night? Joe asked.

Marie nodded, wordlessly.

"Can you explain exactly what happened in those dreams?" Maria asked.

"I...I-not exactly" she admitted.

"Not even a small detail?" Joe questioned.

"Uh-"

Her brain was having a hard time processing things, too.

"I remember a phone...and this really raspy voice was speaking...it was anxious and desperate for the other guy's attention and apparently the guy he was speaking to was angry at him. He pressed the end button before the message ended"

"Do you know what he told him?" Andy asked.

"Something about the other guy not listening to him and desperately wanting his attention" she replies.

It was if her brain immediately started working.

"The doctor! He was the one who was called"

"So I was angry at some guy who left a voice mail?" Patrick asked.

"I think it all makes sense now. Patrick's really pissed at me so I think it had something to do with reality" Pete answered, winking at said guy.

Patrick just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"And the voice was raspy and deep, right?" Maria asked.

Marie only nodded again.

Everyone was silent. It just felt...weird.

"What about Tiffany and Donnie?" Patrick asked, breaking the silence.

She shrugged.

"Nothing particular about them...yet"

"Will it happen tonight?" Pete asked

"I'm sure but it might not" Marie says.

"You know what I'm sure of?" Joe asked.

"What?" Everyone replied in unison.

"I'm buying a dream catcher" he says.

Sounds like a very Joe thing to do.


	7. Tiffany Blews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tiffany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is delayed because it somehow got deleted and I had to rewrite it but here it goes. Enjoy!

Best believe it did happen. Best believe she did have another dream that night. It was like a feeling in her gut.

Or maybe it was the baby.

It was dark just like the beginning when she was first in Sandman's lair.

It wasn't too dark to notice she had yet another outfit on. This one was a simple black dress. She wore black leggings under it and Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was down this time. It had turned from brown to black.

Her surroundings were practically just black and white. It remind her of a French 50s movie.

The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of a clock...or maybe it was just a mind trick. She couldn't be sure.

Up ahead of her was a never ending corridor. It was all dark.

Behind her was the same.

Only that there was an illuminated door...so it wasn't completely dark.

She took the chance and headed down there.

She was sure that there were sounds of voices the nearer she got.

It seemed like an eternity before finally reaching the door.

'A long walk to a dark house'

She could hear the muffled voices the nearer she got to the big black door.

It was more of an argument.

Eventually, she made it to the door.

Was it safe? Was it necessary? What if some evil force was behind this door?

She facepalmed.

That's exactly how you figure out you've been spending an unhealthy amount of time around Joe.

"Come in!" A bittersweet female voice shouted.

She blinked and placed her hand firmly on the doorknob before twisting it open

The room was fairly large.

Many bookshelves decorated the walls as well as paintings.

A work desk stood in the middle of the room and a swivel work chair turned around behind it.

Everything was still black and white.

Leaning on the desk with his head hung between both outstretched arms was a man, all dressed in black. He seemed to he breathing heavily, as if he'd ran for a long period of time.

Or maybe it was because of the argument from earlier.

He turned to her and sent her a small beam before going back to hang his head in misery.

That's what it seemed, anyway.

"It's not fair" he muttered.

Why did his voice seem so familier?

"It's your fault" the same female voice responded from behind the chair.

Marie started to get a bit impatience for a while. The atmospheres was quiet for a small moment. Only their breathing was heard and it was clear that wasn't a trick.

She decided to make her presence known...again. 

Or, yea, to break the heavy silence.

"I'm here..." she announced in a small voice.

"No shit, lady" the man muttered.

"Quite, Sandman!" The female snapped.

Oh, right. I knew that. I knew who he was, Marie thought.

The woman finally decided to spin around until she faced Marie.

Her and Marie's outfits weren't too different.

The woman also wore a black dress with leggings and high knee boots. Her black hair flowed down her back. Her dark blue eyes stood out against her pale skin.

'Your a classic, like a little black dress'

And yea, Marie knew all of these people are meant to be someone she recognizes or knows.

"You should take a seat, Marie. Standing for so long while conceived isn't the best idea"

Marie obliged and took a seat behind Sandman in a leather black chair.

"I'm sure you've met this fellow?" The woman asks, narrowing her eyes in Sandman's direction.

Marie nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"I was her first" Sandman says teasingly.

The woman scrowled.

"Seriously? And you wonder why he's so angry at you?"

Sandman slammed his two hands on the desk and looked her straight in the eye.

"He didn't even let me finish my voicemail, Tiff!"

The woman showed no signs of fear. If Marie was in her shoes, she'd probably de scared to death.

"Just Tiffany, Sandy. You know I hate nicknames"

Sandman frowned but huffed and rubbed his temples.

"Where's messenger boy, anyway?"

"Why? And you know full well he's Dr B's personal assistant" The woman-Tiffany-asked.

"First: I don't care. Second: because I have a message? Hello, why else would I need him?" He answers, as if its the most dumbest question in the world.

"That's rude"

"Who told you I was in any form or way nice?"

"You should try it sometime"

"Why don't you? You're not much better"

Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"My job is suppose to be miserable. How can I possibly be nice? I'm suppose to be sour and cold hearted"

She turned back to Marie.

"Anyway, how are you enjoying your dreams so far?"

"I just want to get them over with. I just fail to see the point in these dreams. They're pointless and stupid" Marie replied sourly.

Sandman snorts.

"Sass" he mutters.

"Quite, Sandman. Don't interrupt" Tiffany warns before turning back to Marie.

"You say you recognize us some.different way, yes?"

Marie nodded.

"Yea. You're Maria and Sandman's Pete"

"Correction: was Pete" he interrupted.

Tiffany sent him a death glare, immediately shutting him up.

"Why do you say that?" Tiffany asked her.

"It's been happening in every single dream" Marie responds.

"It's going to eventually. Don't know how long it took you to figure that out" Sandman says.

Somehow, Tiffany's pupils grew wide with rage and she turned to Sandman, anger written all over her face.

'Your pupils they're big, they're rolling like dice'

"Will you shut up?! I've been listening to you ramble on and on about Dr. B. The least you can do is let the poor woman speak"

Sandman stayed silent. Clearly, the comment had hurt.

Tiffany's expression soften.

"I'm sorry, Sandy-"

"I love him"

Tiffany sighs.

"I know you do and B loves you, too, but you need to understand it was your own fault. Sometimes, you open your mouth or do something before thinking twice. Think positive: You learn from your mistakes, am I right?"

Sandman nodded.

"I just...went through a lot to have him"

"I know, dude. You need to apologize. You know he hates it when you flirt with other people"

"Tiff, he should know he practically owns my heart! He keeps me so fucking sane. I don't know what I'd do without him. I went to the point to disguise myself as a pesky mortal again just to have him. I offered him this immortality and the control over pretty much all of us"

"Exactly, Sandy! You went so extreme, you killed him in his sleep! You offered him a position he'd never want or ask for! He hates it but he does it for you"

"He doesn't seem bothered by it. In fact, I think he likes it!"

"That's what you think, Sandy"

"But we're together, are we not? We're somehow somewhat happy, right? We're married, arent we?"

Sandman held up his hand, showing his ring finger with a gold ring on it.

Tiffany sighed in defeat.

'Stuck on a little hot mess'

"We're heading off topic here. What I'm saying is that-"

She was interrupted by the door swinging open and a young boy scurrying in.

He wore a blue collar shirt and black jeans. His shoes were also blue. His hair was also in a fringe but it didn't cover his eyes or anything.

"Messenger boy!" Sandman exclaimed with glee.

"It's Brendon, sir" he replies, nervously.

"Yea yea, whatever. I have a message for B"

Sandman reached into his pocket and shuffled for a moment before pulling out a crumpled scrap of paper.

Brendon reads over it and nods.

"Sung or spoken, sir?"

"Sung" Sandman says almost immediately.

Brendon bites his lip and nods again.

"Ok. I'll make a beat for it. It shall be delivered, Mr Sandman"

The boy left again, closing the door on his way out.

"Who was he?" Marie asked.

"His name is Brendon Urie, Dr Benzedrine's assistant, NOT messenger boy" Tiffany says, rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Psh, whatever. As long as he delivers my lyrics, I'm fine with it"

Tiffany turned to Sandman in pure annoyance.

"Don't you remember the last time you tried apologizing to him through lyrics?"

He simple shrugged.

"That was when he was a mortal down on earth"

Tiffany raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes a great difference"

"Sandy, you've said it yourself: seasons change but people don't"

"When is anything I say always completely true?"

Marie cut in.

"Wait...who changes?"

"It's a long story" Tiffany says.

Marie frowned.

"Great. I'm in no hurry. We've got all the time in the world"

Sandman bursts out laughing.

The girls don't laugh along with him

"Sass, I'm tellin' ya" he says between chuckles.

They both ignored him.

"We can't really tell you anything because we don't exactly know" Tiffany admits.

It was Marie's turn to be confused.

"Then how do you guys know the doctor's history?"

"Sandman brought him himself. Sandman and I were...kinda made. We're meant for this lifestyle"

Marie was still confused but she let it go.

"Then who can tell me?"

"The wizard" Sandman and Tiffany replied at the same time"

"Ok, well, were can I meet this wizard?"

"We can take you there, but there's something you need to know: he asks for something in return but the prince is not so easy to pay"

It couldn't be that hard, could it?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The cave was dark, no doubt about that.

It was also cold and humid.

"He'll be here in a moment, I'm sure" Tiffany assures.

"Why do you want our history, anyway?" Sandman asks.

"It might help me with something. I can feel it" Marie answers.

"How can you feel it?"

Marie rolls her eyes with a smile. She doubts he could see her, though.

"It's just an expression"

"Welcome!" A voice echoes around them.

A dark figure emerges from the dark.

Tiffany smiles wide and Sandman...well...beams, as always.

Was it that big of a deal to see a wizard?

He wore a similar cloak to Sandman's, but his had a hood, which was draped over his head. You couldn't see his face. He also wore combat boots.

"What do you need, miss?" He asked, followed by a strange chuckle.

"I'm here to find out the history of my...helpers" Marie replies, turning to the Tiffany and Sandman.

"Uh huh. What's the offer?"

Crap. She hadn't really though of that one.

Marie shrugs.

"Anything you'd like, Mr wizard"

"Ah thats nice but you just call me Wayne"

Marie nodded.

"What would you like in order for me to find out?"

Wayne seemed to be thinking hard about this.

With every passing second, Marie began to get s little nervous and worried.

Maybe it could be hard.

Wayne's eyes traveled down to her swollen stomach and his smile grew. It was possible the only thing you could see about him.

Marie followed his gaze and, realized just what he wanted, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to shake her head furiously.

"I want you unborn child" he says, before she had the time to protest.

"I-wait-no please-there has-there has to be something-something else. Please! Anything but my unborn child"

'Wish hard enough, turn it to what I like'

She couldn't believe he wanted her baby for just some visions. It didn't seem like such a fair deal.

Tiffany seemed to notice Marie's distress because she walked up to the wizard and whispered something.

He seemed to be thinking about this offer before nodding in approval, slightly pleased.

"Seems fair"

Suddenly, four strange portal-like openings began to appear.

They each showed moving pictures but too fast to even recognize them or see them clearly.

They stopped and went completely white.

Apparently, she was the only one who seemed dazed by this.

The first began to flicker until it became focused on a young boy who was currently getting bullied in what looked like highschool. It then changed to the boy, a little older singing into a microphone. It was then when she realized it was Patrick. After that, he found himself staring lovingly at another boy. Then, he was in front of a full body mirror, eyes puffy and red. He gritted his teeth at his own image, staring at it with disgust. Then, he was falling into nothing but darkness, enveloping him and taking him in. Possibly bringing him into this hell.

The second one came on and it was another boy: Pete. He seemed to be tucked in a corner of a room, most possibly his. Then. It showed his scribbling furiously on paper and after, ripping a picture of various girls. In the middle of it, he seemed to be having an anxiety attack, but he began to change. His skin became paler and his outfit did too, changing into the one and only Sandman. The scene was then he and Patrick, shared an extremely passionate kiss. The scene turned darker and Patrick was there, lying in bed and struggling and crying and screaming. It was horrible. Sandman was there at the foot of his bed, his face showing nothing but pain and guilt.

The third was another teenage boy: Joe. It just showed him sitting on a couch while a pair, probably his parents, scowled down at him. This one had audio. You could hear all the insults they threw at him and how they complained about his latest mistakes. Joe didn't seem to care, though. He just seemed be staring off into space with a no expression.

Marie knew that expression. He didn't want his emotions to show but deep inside, it killed him.

His parents complained about how their life was so much better without him and how he should change. Apparently, that was the last straw because Joe finally says "then why dont you just get did of me? Who knows? Might bring your fucking worthless luck back". He stood up and headed out the door, slamming the door behind him. The scene vanished.

Marie realized that was when he bumped into her, when they met because he was angry and he had given her jacket when it was raining when he saw her sitting at one of the benches.

The fourth flickered on and a girl with a bright expression appeared. If took a moment to realize it was Tiffany. She seemed happy but then again, she obviously wasn't. She wasn't smiling in one of the scenes and she seemed hate herself. Then again, she probably hated everyone. On her way to school, a huge gush of wind knocked her to the ground. Laughs were heard and others took the opportunity to kick her. Instead of crying, she got angry and grabbed one of the other's leg. Another gush of wind hit, but bloody screams were heard over it. The gush of wind wasn't clear so Marie didn't know what was going on though she had a pretty good idea. 

It then turned off.

"There's one more but your not ready for it" Wayne says.

"Why not?" Marie asks in a testy voice.

"Your just not" Wayne replies.mockingly.

Marie rolled her eyes and turned to Sandman and Tiffany, hopefully they'd make an exception.

But they were gone.

'You'll be faded soon'

"Where did they go?" Marie asked, turning back to the wizard.

But he was gone, too

'My friends all lie and say they only want the best wishes for me'


	8. Why wont the world revolve around me?

She still wanted to know why exactly she wasn't ready for the last vision. 

Yea, ok, maybe she didn't know who the last person was but still. A hint wouldn't hurt.

She'd woken up. Thank god it wasn't another double dream. It would've ruined her brain with all the thoughts.

Cooking breakfast was not a good time to recall her dreams. 

Oil from the sizzling bacon pops and burns her a bit, making her yelp and immediately retract her hand and sucking on the burned skin.

"You ok?" Joe asks, coming into the kitchen.

Marie nods.

"Yea. I'm fine"

Joe kept quiet but Marie knew he was itching to blurt out the question. 

So she went ahead and just told him.

"Tiffany was last night's dream" she says, placing his food in front of him.   
He stared at her before scooping eggs and shoving it in his mouth and remaining his gaze on her while he chewed. He swallows.

"Maria?"

Marie nods.

"Should I tell the others? I'm pretty sure Donnie's next" she asks.

Joe shrugs before scooping another spoonful of breakfast and eating it.

"Maybe you should just wait til Andy comes to action"

"Donnie, Joe. You guys are not the same as these others" Marie says, trying to convince herself as well.

"No, but then again we are"

"They're just coming to life in my sleep. It's nothing"

"Yea, but you stress yourself a little too much, you know. Last time I checked, that wasn't too good for the baby"

Marie shrugs, knowing it was true.

~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Joe suggested an only girls day for her and Maria, so they went shopping for baby girl cloths.

"How's your day?" Maria asked, once they were out of Marie's driveway.

"Pretty good, I guess. Thanks for taking your time off to pick me up. Not to mention the fact that you have a video to shoot with the guys"

Maria waved her hand dismissivly.

"Eh, don't sweat it. I'm through with my part. Besides, I could use a break with my favorite Fall Out Girl"

Marie chuckles.

"Yea no thanks. Joe'a tried that on me before. Besides, I was the only female before you came along and saved me"

Maria laughs.

"We've got another beauty coming on the way" Maria says, quickly.nudging Marie before turning back to the road.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The trip to the mall wasn't as far as they'd imagined...or maybe they were too into their conversations time flew by so fast.

Anyhow, they were ready to get the baby new cute cloth.

Specially Maria.

They searched through cloth racks and picked out a couple onesies.

They sent to various stores buying stuff the baby might need. Most of these things Marie already had but it wouldn't hurt to buy a couple more.

After buying for the baby, they started buying for themselves. 

The two girls entered an extremely fancy boutique. 

The store was full of beautiful clothing of all different colors and sizes. Marie began to wonder if she even had enough money with her to even buy a simple shirt. As amazing as these articles of clothing were, no doubt they could be a bit expensive.

Maria practically ran to a mannequin and admired a black dress.

And yea, you could say it resembled the exact same one Tiffany wore in Marie's dream.

"What do you think of this one?" Maria asked, glancing at Marie and the dress.

Marie shrugged.

"I...."

She cleared her throat and forced s smile, trying to not let her fright show.

"I think it'll look fantastic on you"

Maria grins and goes to look for an employee, leaving Marie alone with her thoughts.

It's the same dress. Coincidence? I think not, Marie thinks to herself 

Once Maria came back with one of the workers, she snapped out of her thoughts and began to look though the racks of blouses, hoping she didn't look to overwhelmed about the whole puzzle coming together.

"You should grab one, too, Marie. We should match" Maria says with a smile.

Marie, not wanting to make it harder for herself, shook her head and turned down the offer. Marie's and Tiffany's outfits weren't too different in her dream.

Not that she didn't like the dress. It was beautiful, but she didn't exactly want to...well...you know. It could lead to something. Everything coming together.

After their shopping trip was over, the girls head back to Marie's house. The ride wasn't as quiet before.

Eventually, they made it home and unloaded the car. Of course, Maria insisted to do it herself but Marie couldn't help feeling a bit helpless. She still helped with a few bags, though.

Maria took all the baby stuff in the nursery while Marie brought the few things she bought for herself in her and Joe's room.

After that was done, she poped in a movie in the dvd player and sat down next to Maria.

"Don't think I haven't noticed.something bothering you" 

Marie turns to Maria with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

Maria slightly frowned and ignores her question.

"Did you have a specific vision last night?"

"They're not visions, Maria. They're just pretty much dreams"

"Did you have one last night?"

Marie only nodded before turned her gaze back to the tv and pressing play for the movie to begin.

"Who was is?"

"Tiffany" Marie muttered.

Maria nodded understandingly.

"Was it bad?" She asked.

Marie shook her head.

Just other than the fact that I saw each of their horrifying story and how they all began, Marie thought.

Maria nodded again and smiles.

"Don't worry. I don't push you into telling me more. I get that its hard enough"

Marie was secretly thankful for that.


	9. What A Catch, Donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Donnie the Catcher and beware of Miss Flack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Sandrine

She didn't exactly remember going to bed that night. But of course, everything before her just couldnt be real.

It seemed stormy. The sky was grey, nimbostratus clouds everywhere. The place didn't look as different. It was completely foggy, too. You couldn't see clearly but at least it was clear enough to make out a dock in front of her. The fog was so thick, you really wouldn't be able to watch your step so well.

It didn't matter, though. It didn't stop her from approaching the open waters up ahead.

Donnie, here we go.

The waves crashed across dock, which was the only sound filling the air besides the whistling wind.

The nearer, the strangely colder it got.

A figure seemed to be leaning over a railing at the end of the deck, his back on Marie.

He wore a hat, similar to Horseshoe's, on his long, brown, wavy hair. He also wore a green coat, which by the way the wind blew, it seemed to be unbuttoned, completed with green cargo pants and sandals.

The sound of the wind grew louder.

Before she could process just what she was doing, she found herself leaning on the railing beside the man. You'd expect to see an ocean or some type of body of water when you hear waves crash against the dock. 

But there wasn't.

It was just a big amusement park below because apparently, the dock was a few feet above ground on a small hill.

The man didn't move when he took notice of Marie. If he did, he probably didn't care.

It bothered her, though. Not the lack of attention. Just the lack of sound. It made the man seem mysterious and suspicious. More than he already was, anyway.

"Are you Donnie?" Marie asked, breaking the silence.

The man looked down and then turned to her.

"Have you been to the hospital?"

Memories flood back.

Maybe the hospital she 'traveled' to while meeting the doctor had something to do with it. Horseshoe also mentioned about getting her to a hospital. She didn't know what he was talking about nor did she even have time to think about it. It still doesn't make much sense but apparently going to the hospital was important. How do you get to the hospital, anyway?

"No" Marie says.

"We should get you there"

"Is it so urgent?"

Donnie stood up right and turned around, walking off.

Marie stood there, a bit lost before catching up.

"Are you taking me there?" She asked.

Donnie didn't respond. He just kept walking forward.

They walked down wooden stairs and kept going forward. 

Sure, Marie had no idea where she was going but this was Andy. Good ol' wise Andrew John Hurley. From the few things she knows about the band these few years, she learned was that you could trust Andy with your life in his hands.

So she didn't question. Just kept walking.

After a few turns here and there, they stood in front of the Carnival's entrance.

The strange thing was that it was bright and sunny, unlike the outside where they stood. Also, the rides were off. No sound, either. Everything just seemed dead.

"I thought you were taking me to the hospital" Marie says, lost yet again.

"You might find the doctor here" 

"I thought the doctor was bright. This type of atmosphere doesn't suit him"

"Physically, yes, but emotionally? It fits him perfectly"

'I got troubled thoughts and the self esteem to match'

Donnie opens the gate with a swift and steps in. 

Of course, Marie had no other choice but to follow along.

Everything burst to life then. Then it went off. On again, then off.

It was then when she realized the whole atmosphere flickered from bright to dark. There would be children's laughter and happy music until everything would go quiet, only to start back up a few moments later. You could also see images. Camera flashes, rides starting up and going. Then, it'd seen abandoned. Kind of like the Wild West city. Only that one was literally dead with actual dead people. This one was on and off. For some strange reason, she found this place a bit scarier.

"I've met the doctor before. He seemed fine"

"Physically, not emotionally" Donnie repeated.

"Why do I need to see him again?" Marie questioned.

"Do you want to get out of this place?"

Marie nods almost immediately.

Donnie keeps walking and Marie follows.

"When do I get out of here?" Marie asks.

Donnie doesn't reply. He keeps walking to who knows where and the flickering of the place is really starting to bug Marie.

"Does the doctor know I'm here?" She asks.

"The doctor knows everything...just not as much as Miss Flack. She's the one who's bringing you everywhere"

"Why?" Marie asks, clearly confused.

"Don't worry about it" Donnie responds a big rudely.

Eventually, she lets the subject drop, no matter how much it bothered her. So was this Miss Flack the other vision? Or is it Donnie? Is this the last encounter with this world? When can she go through the 'Normal World' door?

"Look"

Marie followed Donnie's gaze to an alter over a hill, a small black church a few feet away. The altar was beautiful and filled with tulips and roses and violets. Actually, there were a variety of different plants. In other words, it was a gorgeous paradise. It was no doubt it was a outdoor wedding altar, only with a bit more color and beauty.

And well, you can guess who was up there, hopefully.

It was a confusing scene, light and dark, but love conquers all, you know. That's what made everything seem beautiful. And maybe, just maybe, it brought a smile to her and Donnie's faces. Obviously, not a smile as big as Mr. Sandman's and Dr. Benzedrine's. They wore a smile as wide, it reached their eyes. Sandman even showed off a bit of happiness. Possible more than you'll ever see. 

The light became oblivious until everything went dark and the altar was crumbling down and the flowers all were dead. No happy pair standing in front of the wedding altar and declaring vows.

"Why does it do that?" Marie asked, a bit frustrated to encounter one if the first beautiful scenes and watch it dissolve right away.

"It's the past" Donnie says

"Are they still married?"

"Of course they are. Didn't you see the wedding rings when you met them?" Donnie says, raising an eyebrow.

Yea, she felt a bit dumb to forget that. She nodded in response.

"Where and when do I meet the doctor?" Marie asks.

"Right now, he should be in the hospital" Donnie answers.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Great to see you again, Marie"

Benzedrine stood in front of her, his back to her. 

He seemed to be mixing more chemicals than a mad scientist. 

The hospital doesn't actually look like a hospital. On her 'accidental' trip here, she didn't have much time to examine the place.

And the doctor wasn't actually a doctor. It was strange to call him that when he wasn't even dressed as one.

Anyways, Donnie refused to follow her inside. He said something about making Benzedrine feel worst.

"May I ask why I'm here?" Marie asks.

"You may not" he answers almost immediately.

She wasn't even going to question it. 

"When can I go to the normal world?"

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Benzedrine asks, barely even paying attention to her.

"Because all the happy memories here dissapear and the normal world has them all" Marie responds.

"Your lying to yourself" he says.

She knew it was true but Marie remained quite, although she craved for more information. 

"How's your marriage?" Marie asks carefully, not to set him off.

It didn't go so well.

He dropped a test tube, breaking it and causing the chemical to ooze.

"Why do you ask? Have you seen him?" He asks urgently, spinning around and directing his full attention to Marie.

His eyes were puffy and red, eye bags below his eyes. 

Marie nods.

"I've seen him twice"

"What was he doing? Where was he?" Benzedrine asks.

Marie tried to recall her two meetings with Sandman.

"First, he was in his layer, but you know that. My second time, he was in Tiffany's mansion"

Benzedrine's eyes went wide and his jaws dropped. He spun around went back to work.

He muttered under his breaths. Marie couldn't quite catch what he was saying.

"I hurt him that bad?" He finally asks aloud.

Marie furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything back.

He tipped a test tube into another, causing a huge explosion, causing him to curse.

"You should talk to him" Marie says softly, feeling bad for the man in front of her.

"I've been so cruel to him" Benzedrine says with a sigh.

"Then apologize" Marie says.

She feels like Tiffany, talking sense into the man. 

"He's tried apologizing. He has nothing to feel sorry for. I'm the one to blame this time" Benzedrine says.

"Then do it. I've seen the story behind your relationship. He killed you, didn't he?" Marie asks

As expected, Benzedrine didn't reply.

"Who told you? How did you see our life line?" Benzedrine demanded

"Wayne the Wizard. He told me everyone's life line"

Benzedrine sighs and motions her to follow him out of the room.

The long white corridors seem to go on forever, reminding Marie of the black mansion. 

The doors were open, so you had a clear view of what was inside. The rooms were all identical, though. They weren't actual hospital rooms, either.

After a few more turns, the exit was up ahead. 

Marie had no idea were she was going but where else would she go? She had to follow her guides around to get through the magical world or whatever you'd like to call it.

"Donnie's out there" Marie informs.

Benzedrine sighs and nods understandingly.

The doors slide open and the two individuals walk out, looking for Donnie the Catcher.

Benzedrine calls after him. Donnie was under an oak tree, leaning against the trunk and pulling leaves, letting them go and letting the wind caring them away. Marie doesn't know why it seems so agonizing.

Donnie seemed surprise by the doctor and immediately stood up straighter.

"Doctor Benzedrine. How do you do?" Donnie greeted.

"You know how I do, Donnie" Benzedrine replies.

Donnie nods in agreement.

"Where are the rest of the boys?" Benzedrine asks.

"In the carnival. Why?" Donnie asks.

"No reason. Have you by chance seen my husband?"

Donnie nods.

"He's also in the carnival"

"There must be another newcomer from the normal world" Benzedrine muttered.

"Doctor Benzedrine, you don't mind my presence, do you?"

Said man shakes his head.

"I'll be fine, Donnie"

Marie felt out of it, again, but she didn't mind. Made things easier for her.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"It's the doctor!" The kids exclaimed. 

They all cheered and jumped around him. Everything was a happy paradise. It was as if the doctor was their sun in his bright yellow outfit and sweet smile.

The doctor, by the looks of it, adored kids and was great with them.

Many people came near Benzedrine, greet him and all wishing him well.

"Benzedrine, love. Here you are"

A shadow loomed over the crowd and they all cleared Sandman's path.

The doctor met his eyes and he waited for his lover to come closer.

"Sandy" he breathed, smiling wider and making the whole atmosphere seem a little brighter.

Sandman grinned and enveloped his doctor in his arms, leaning back to kiss his forehead.

"My goodness, Sandy. I'm so sorry. I should've never done what I did. I promise never to do it again. I wish I could-"

Benzedrine was cut off by a finger to his lip, silencing him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for-no there is not don't you dare- and its ok. I've done worse"

The doctor let out a smile.

"I love you, Sandy"

"And I love you, Benny"

A bunch of guys came near, including Dr. Benzedrine's messenger-uh-assistant. Two were really tall. One had extremely long hair that reached his shoulders. Another also had curly hair but it wasn't as long as Donnie's. Beside him stood a guy with glasses. 

Donnie, though, shoo'd them away, a big smile of his own. Apparently, he wasn't as worried as he was a while ago. Maybe the scene made him feel as good as it did Marie.

"Marie!"

She turned around and was met with Horseshoe Crab. He motioned her to come closer. She pushed herself through the crowd until she reached the man in red.

"Great to see ya again"

She smiled.

"Yea. What are you doing?"

Horseshoe shrugs.

"Eh, nothing much. I was jus' gonna ask the doc somethin' but I guess he's a lil' busy" he says with a smirk.

Marie chuckles at his response and glances at the couple behind her.

"Seems like it"

"Has the doc spoken to you. yet?"

Marie furrowed her eyes, a but lost.

"About what?"

Horseshoe's eyes wide in realization.

"Oh, alright. So not yet"

"What do you mean? I'm confused" Marie says, waving her hands frantically.

Horseshoe just shrugs.

"I can't tell ya. It's the docs job but I'm sure he'll get back to you about it"

"What's with the green gooey river around the carousel?" Benzedrine asks.

She heard Tiffany chuckle nervously.

"Oh...hehe...yea, about that..."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Why was everyone at the carnival?" She asked Donnie. Tiffany, whom Marie had just found out Donnie and Tiffany were a thing, was right beside him. They were on their way out of the carnival.

"I'm not sure" Donnie responds.

"I heard Miss Flack was going to visit" Tiffany adds in.

They went silent. Marie cleared her throat.

"Well, anyway. I don't know much about this lady but something tells me I should be worried.

They didn't say anything back.


	10. Lets Hear It For America's Suitehearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes back to the way it used to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thanks to those who bothered to read. It really means a lot to me

Honestly, the hospital visit wasn't as important as it seemed. Besides, it wasn't the hospital you had to visit. It was the doctor. But you know, he was quite busy.

Donnie and Tiffany walked beside her as they exit the carnival. The conversation about 'Miss Flack' gone. 

The funny thing about everything now was that she had no idea where she was going now.

"Is there some other place we're visiting? She asks.

Tiffany grins.

"You'll see"

At least she answers. That's saying a lot.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Donnie and Tiffany dropped her off at a forest and somehow magically disappeared. What was this? One of those horror movie cliches that take place in haunted woods? That didn't matter, though. Just the fact that a crib stood right in front of her. A crib in the middle of the woods and the sound of wailing coming from it.

Being in the woods all alone was weird enough, but a baby in a crib here? That was just crossing the line.

Nevertheless, she approached the crib. It could obviously be dangerous out here and risking a baby's life by not bothering with them was not a good idea.

She looked down and was met with a baby girl. Her green watery eyes stared at her blankly. She began to cry again.

"What's wrong, little one?" Marie cooed.

The infant kept fussing. Marie tried to remember everything she could from the books she's read at home.

She picked up the baby carefully and began to rub her back soothingly. The baby began to calm down. Marie laid her back in the crib and played with the baby's soft, silky, and extremely curly, dark hair.

Marie rubbed her nose and her cheeks, earning a small giggle from the baby girl.

It was then when she noticed a small note in the shape of a hat tied to the crib. Marie opened it. A single word was written: Ruby. It must be the baby's name. It fits her, though. Besides, it's a really pretty name.

"Hello, Ruby" Marie whispers down to said baby girl.

Ruby giggled again. Marie chuckled in return and tickled Ruby's stomach, causing the baby to squirm and laugh.  
Suddenly, the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. The horrible sound startled Ruby and caused her to start whimpering before bursting into wails.

Marie immediately picked her up and whispered soothing words into the baby girl's ears. She then felt a few rain drops. Marie cursed her luck and grabbed the red knit blanket from the crib and wrapped it around Ruby.

Obviously, standing in the open woods wasn't going to be such a good idea. She searched for a thick enough tree with enough leaves and branches to take cover. It didn't help much but it was better than nothing. The thunder continued and so did Ruby's cries. Marie was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the ruckus.

Another flash of lightning and everything went dark.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The sun gleamed through the bedroom window. She'd woken up to a completely normal morning. Or as normal as it could be. 

Joe wasn't lying beside her. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. This one was by far the most strangest. She sighs and sit up, throws the covers off her and walks out of the bedroom. The house was unusually quit. The tv would always be on. That or the radio but apparently not today.

"Joe?" She called.

"In here!" Joe called from inside the nursery.

Marie headed for the room and was hit with the smell of paint. She stood and the doorway and sure enough, there was Joe, painting the nursery on a step ladder he brought from the attic. The color was a beautiful shade of red. 

"You guys aren't filming today?" Marie asks.

"Later. We're still debating on adding another character" Joe says.

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Miss Flack from 'What A Catch, Donnie'. What do you think?"

"I thinks it's best if you leave that part out. Isn't there enough characters?" Marie immediately responds.

"True. We were already thinking about leaving her out, anyway"

Marie nods and goes back to observing the painted walls.

"You like the color?" Joe asks.

Marie nods, observing one of the freshly painted walls. Joe was already covered in paint.

"This is by far my favorite color" Joe says with a grin.

"What color is it? I know it's not just red" Marie responds.

"It's ruby red, actually"

Marie smiles, remembering the dream from last night.

"If you like it so much, we should name the baby Ruby"

Joe practically spins around (as much as you can on a ladder) and smiles widely, nodding vigorously. Marie giggles.

"Sound like a plan" he says before turning back to run the paint brush over the wall a few times.

"Speaking of kids, Patrick and Pete are picking up their newborn kid today" Joe says.

"That's great! Ruby won't be the only little one around" Marie chimes.

Joe nods in response.

"So how'd it go with them? Are they on good terms?" Marie asks.

"Pfft, of course. Patrick can never stay mad for so long. Besides, you know Pete and his strange ways to crawl under Patrick's skin and complete the apology with dinner and make up sex"

"Oh..." 

"Too weird?" Joe asks with a chuckle.

"Very but it's coming from you so what do I expect?"

"I love you"

Marie laughs and shakes her head.

"I love you, too"


End file.
